


Impure Princes

by hamiltonhearts



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is 5'10", Alex is 5'4", Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Caring Thomas Jefferson, Gay Thomas Jefferson, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jefferson is 6'2", M/M, Protective Aaron Burr, Rape/Non-con Elements, historical!jamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltonhearts/pseuds/hamiltonhearts
Summary: Princes are meant to be pure. They're supposed to stay innocent. They save sex until marriage. When Prince Alexander Hamilton of Mount Vernon meets Prince Thomas Jefferson of Monticello, people suspect that he's not pure. That someone took his innocence away.It wasn't his fault.





	Impure Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Jamilton here is mostly historical: Jefferson is quiet, but he has a way with writing words. He doesn't like talking in front of crowds and has a slight lisp. They are both red heads and Hamilton, once he gets comfortable around Jefferson, he is his abrasive self. Hamilton is also a writer and bisexual, though I made Jefferson gay. I also made Hamilton shorter than he was in real life. I researched for some time only to come to the decision that no one knows Thomas Jefferson's eye colour. In his most famous portrait, his eyes are hazel, so I made them hazel here. Hamilton's eyes are violet-blue here like they were historically.

Alexander Hamilton's whole life, he was told princes were meant to be pure. Sex was only for after marriage, so when his adopted parents, George and Martha Washington arranged a marriage with the one and only Thomas Jefferson, he was scared, to say the least. He had told no one of him being impure. How his body was already ripped away from its innocence. He's had sex already-- well if you could call it sex. Though, most would call it rape.

The only servant Alexander even let see him anymore was Aaron Burr. He was a nice guy, about six inches taller than him and he never touched Alexander if he didn't want to be touched. Most princes would be bathed and clothed by their servants, but Aaron just shut the door and let Alex do those things himself. Now, Aaron figured that Alexander had been hurt somehow some time ago, but it was not his place to step in. Aaron had given the prince space but was still protective of the young man.

Luckily in his Kingdom, if you were gay or bisexual or anything but straight, people approved of you. Though, it was advised that you adopted children when you could, as you needed to keep the royalty going. So, when Alexander came out as bisexual, the whole kingdom was fine with it. When Alexander turned twenty one and his parents asked him if he would rather marry a male or female, the kingdom was fine when he said male. So, George Washington set out to find a prince who was gay. Luckily, he came across Thomas Jefferson.

George spoke to Thomas' parents and they also agreed that their son, who was twenty-five, needed to get married. The Jefferson's were also fine with Thomas not being straight, as he and his partner could adopt children into the royal family. So, George and Martha told their son about Thomas, Alexander was excited, though he also held other emotions buried inside him. The young red head was ready to meet Thomas, but what if Thomas didn't want to meet him? What if he found out that Alexander isn't a pure prince anymore. 

They agreed to meet up a month before the royal wedding, which was September 24th. It was late August, and Alexander had locked himself away in his bedroom. He was sitting at his wooden desk, writing away in another journal of his. A confident knock broke him from the endless chain of words. The young man stood up and opened the door. He his parents and behind them, he saw two adults standing there, as well as a younger man who looked taller than the rest, well besides Alex's adoptive father.

"Hello son, may we come in?" George said, and Alexander nodded while stepping out of the way, letting all five people in his room. The parents that weren't his looked him up and down and the father had a look of distaste on his facial features. The youngest of them all gave him an apologetic look and stepped into the relatively big bedroom. Alexander softly closed the door and pressed himself up against the wood. He gulped when noticing all eyes on him but pushed the anxiety away.

He stepped out from the doorway and held out his hand out for the parents which he guessed where Thomas'. He smiled and said, "Hello, I am Prince Alexander Hamilton of Mount Vernon." The woman smiled and shook his hand firmly. The father said with an eyebrow raised, "Tell me, Jane, why are we having our dear son marry an unclean prince?" Thomas followed his father's actions by raising his eyebrow towards Alexander. George quickly walked over towards the two, "Mr Jefferson, I do not know what you're talking about. My son is pure. He is still a virgin, isn't that right Alexander?"

Alexander put on his confident persona, which was basically a whole lie, "Yes it is. I do not know what made you think that I am impure." Peter just crossed his arms and nodded. The room went quiet and soon all eyes were on Thomas. The taller red head just smiled and said, "The name's Thomas Jefferson." Alexander noticed the slight lisp to his tone but didn't say anything. Jane blushed slightly and said, "Now, Tom is not... a talker. He doesn't really speak his passions. He never speaks his views. Our other children speak volumes, though I've never heard him utter more than three sentences."

Thomas just rolled his eyes but didn't do anything. He walked around the room and took in everything from the wooden desk to the big bed. He bit on his nail and observed everything. Peter watched him and said roughly, "All that red-headed tombstone does is observe. Hopefully, you can change that." Alexander's eyes widened and he said, "You want me to change him?" Thomas leaned against the wall and again observed the scene.

"Alright Mr Jefferson, let's let the two have some alone time," George said, ushering the adults out of Alexander's bedroom. Alexander looked towards Thomas who was staring at him intently. Alexander sat on his bed and said, "I'm Alexander, but you probably already knew that." Thomas nodded.

Alexander looked around his room and saw his journal. He reached out for it and grabbed it. He lifted it slightly and said, "I like writing. What are your hobbies?" Thomas shrugged. Alexander let out an awkward cough and said, "You can sit down on my bed if you want." Thomas walked over and sat on the edge in a proper way. Alexander rolled his eyes and said, "Thomas, you don't have to be all 'proper prince' here. It's just us." Thomas did nothing.

After a minute of silence, Thomas said, "What my father said, about you being impure. Is it true?" Alexander tensed and Thomas saw it. He observed it. He stood up and went to leave, saying, "I'm not marrying an impure prince." Alexander stopped him and yelled, "No!" Thomas roughly shoved his hand off of him and Alexander whispered, "I didn't want it."

Thomas froze in his spot, and something sad shined in his hazel eyes. It was still there as he said numbly and scoffed, "Please, that's just a stupid excuse." Alexander grimaced and said, "Like father like son." 

The taller redhead pushed Alexander roughly against the wooden door, sending a slam throughout the bedroom. His hazel eyes darkened and he said simply, "I am not my father." Alex pushed Thomas away and mumbled, "If it's just a stupid excuse then why do I have scars?" Thomas' eyes held a questioning glance in them, and Alexander took off his top. He turned around so Thomas could see his right shoulder blade. 

The words 'Impure Prince' were scarred deep into his tan skin. 

The hazel eyed man gasped and ran his fingers over the scarred skin. He felt the dips of the letters, in a sickeningly neat and cursive handwriting. It was like a tattoo, only it had no ink and was embedded into the skin. The quiet took over the room like a thick blanket, and Thomas broke it by saying, "I'm sorry." 

Alexander nodded his head but didn't say anything. He put his top back on and walked over towards his king-sized bed. Thomas sat down next to the smaller man and said, "I'm sorry for saying that you weren't actually hurt. I'm also sorry for my father and mother."

"Why are you sorry for them?" Alexander mumbled. "Because they're, as commoners would say, assholes." Alex smiled softly and Thomas said, "My mother doesn't quite understand me. I do not need to express myself with many words. I write them out, just like you. My father just doesn't like anyone who isn't a Jefferson." Both red heads laughed at the last sentence. Thomas lastly said, "The time I talk the most is when I'm explaining my parents' way or apologising for their horrendous actions."

Alexander brought his feet up on his own bed, and Thomas looked at him weirdly. "Please, you do not need to be all prim and proper with me, my dear Thomas." Thomas laughed a bit and said, "I cannot help myself, Alexander. It's how I was raised."

The silence was back and broken in about two minutes by Alexander himself, "Is it weird that today is the first day we're meeting? And we get married to each other in a month?" Thomas shook his head, "No, be glad. My mother tells me she met my father a day before their wedding." Alexander hummed and looked up at the taller redhead. "Wanna get to know each other a bit better?"

Thomas nodded and said, "I'll start. I'm Thomas Jefferson of Monticello and no middle name. I have a lot of siblings. I'm two inches over six foot, got red hair and my eyes are hazel but sometimes they look either blue or grey." Alexander nodded and said, "I'm Alexander Hamilton of Mount Vernon and if I have a middle name, I don't know it. I'm four inches over five foot, red hair as well and I don't know some weird blue eyes." Thomas looked at Alex's eyes and said, "They're almost like a violet blue colour..."

"Anyways, I love France and I was there quite recently. I have two dear friends, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, who is French royalty, and James Madison, a servant who is very dear to me." Thomas said, as he slowly brought his long legs up on the bed, looking hesitant. Alexander beamed and said, "I wasn't born into this royalty. I was adopted by the King and Queen. I was actually born in the Caribbean, and I think I'm twenty-one years of age. Either that or twenty-three. My mother knew but didn't tell me."

Thomas asked, "Your mother didn't tell you when you were born? Do you at least know the day of birth?" Alexander nodded, "Yes, 11th January. And she never told me, and she died when I was twelve. I say I'm twenty-one years of age because it's less confusing than explaining my whole childhood. My father left when I was ten and at age sixteen I was adopted by the King and Queen of Montpelier. I can speak French and Spanish, along with English of course." Both men chuckled. Thomas added, "I speak English, French, Spanish and Italian."

A knock on the door was heard and Alexander smiled and hopped off the bed. He opened it and saw his favourite servant. He grabbed Aaron's hand and tugged him in. He motioned to Thomas and said, "Aaron, this is Thomas Jefferson, Prince of Monticello... my future husband." Aaron walked away from the younger man and stuck his hand out at Thomas. Thomas stood up and shook his hand. Once their hands broke apart, Thomas bowed and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Aaron." 

Aaron laughed and said, "Prince Jefferson, you do not need to bow down to me, as I am a simple servant. If anything, I shall bow down to you." Thomas shook his head, "That is unnecessary. And please, it's just Thomas." Aaron smiled and said, "Okay, Thomas. When is the wedding?" 

"Exactly a month from today." Aaron nodded his head and said, "Alexander, stand right next to Thomas." The shorter man did as so, and Aaron said, "Yep. I can see this marriage working out." 

Alexander tilted his head, "How so? We literally just met each other today." Aaron smiled and said, "Oh, my little prince," Which was a common nickname he used for Alexander, "You're both red heads, and your height clashes perfectly. Also, from the little bit I saw, your personalities go hand in hand as well." Thomas asked, "Clash?" Alexander said, "It's like, go well with. He's a commoner, as you would say." Thomas nodded his head.

A sudden awkwardness filled the room and Alexander suddenly said, "Aaron, I told him I'm impure." Aaron's eyes widened, and he turned to Thomas, "And you're still going to marry him? You don't care that he's an impure prince?"

Thomas shrugged and said, "He didn't want it, so, therefore, his virginity was not taken the correct and formal way. In my book, he is still pure."

"Yep, this marriage will work out fine," Aaron said, earning a chuckle from both red heads. 

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you noticed the 1776 references in there I applaud you. also, I hoped you realised that I made them princes of the estates. Mount Vernon was George Washington's and Monticello was Thomas Jefferson's.


End file.
